


Unicorn kills everyone including himself

by AaaaaaaaaaaaOosososososoosososos



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Original Work
Genre: Crack, Crack and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaaaaaaaaaaaOosososososoosososos/pseuds/AaaaaaaaaaaaOosososososoosososos
Summary: Its literally in the title
Relationships: Unicorn/unicorn





	Unicorn kills everyone including himself

I woke.up, I was a unicorn for some reason. I had hair. It was cool colours like greens and shit. I was in the unicorn world. I see another unicorn. They are col. I am in love with them now. We are talking.

"hello" I say to the unicorn.

"fuck off" he said back to me.

I was furious so I stabbed him with my unicorn horn.

I got scared as I saw the unicorn god approach me.

"EHAT THE FUCK MAN WHY YOU KILL INNOCENT UNICORN"  
he shouted. At me.

"I'm sorry, it was a mistake"

"you are being sent away"

"no please"

Before I could say anything else I realized I was in Pegasusworls. I thought that was cool. I am very happy here. 

I am Stoll unicorn so that's even cooler.

I was still mad tho, so.I started stabbing the shit put of the Pegasus cAuse yeah. 

There dead bodies where there, all bleeding and Shit.

Suddenly a bomb fell down to me.

I accepted fate and blew up.

Everyone died I guess


End file.
